We plan to investigate the chemical production of excited states in the hydrazide, dioxetane, and acridine and other series. We also plan to look for biochemically produced excited states. In addition, we plan to continue our studies of firefly luciferase and the mechanism of its action. We also plan to examine the possibility of preparing dioxetanes that cleave to give singlet excited states; such compounds could be very efficient in chemiluminescence. Lastly, we plan to investigate the relationship of chemi- and bioluminescence and circularly polarized light.